


Don't cry

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 对比起来发觉文笔很稚嫩，只能用贫瘠的语言代替细节刻画，只能用直白的我爱你表达爱意，不过还是厚颜无耻地发出来≧﹏≦望喜欢





	Don't cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).

1.

“Potter先生，能请你告诉我你为什么会把豪猪刺放了三根进去吗，你终于被自己的愚蠢打败而自甘堕落了吗？既然如此就请从我的课上出去……”

“我……我不是故意的……哇啊啊啊QAQ……”

“身为一个救世主能不能请你不要这么慷慨放送自己的眼泪，Potter！”

结果小孩子哭的更凶了。

2.

“呜呜呜X﹏X教授密室里面好黑好可怕QAQ那条蛇也好可怕，被咬好疼的QAQ”

看在对方刚刚遭受过生死，魔药教授姑且放任这个小哭包把自己的衣襟打湿。

“够了！你这个小鬼！地窖绝对不是你这个蠢狮子能进来的地方！”

然而晚上还是有个哭唧唧的小鬼钻进了他的被窝……

3.

“教授，我没有家了……天狼星死了……我没有家了……”

“……别哭……”

叹息着把还是个男孩的身躯抱入怀中。

即使是同样冰冷的身体，但姑且也能聊以慰藉吧。

他现在并不需要同情与安慰，只是需要一个能让他哭泣的怀抱。

“教授，我只有你了……别离开我……”

4.

“你看着他的眼睛时你是怎么想的？他那么信任你，而你却杀了他！你怎么敢站在这里坐上他的位置！”

已是Snape校长的看着哭泣的男孩——也许已经快成为一个男人了，但在他眼中仍旧是那个会哭着把眼泪鼻涕都擦在自己袍子上的孩子——蠕动着嘴唇，什么都没有说。

也许他想告诉男孩“对不起”。

也许他只是想告诉男孩“别哭”。

但他终究还是搞砸一切了。

并不是想要离开你。

只是宁愿牺牲自己也想要保护你。

5.

“……你……又哭了……”

“呜呜呜……嗝……你不会死的……嗝……呜呜……”

“看着我……别哭……”

Harry抱起那个陷入昏迷的男人。

鲜血已经止住了，但斑驳地面上撒下的猩红仍旧触目惊心。

他看着手中闪烁着银色光辉的记忆。

那里面会有他想知道的一切。

……

冥想盆中溢出的水，也许就是他的泪。

“呜呜，Severus……”

以后他再也不会让这个男人离开了。

换他来保护他！

而醒来的男人，看见的就是那个微笑着哭泣着的人的脸。

他想说“别哭”，但绑着绷带的脖子还未痊愈。

他想拭去那人的泪水，只是刚抬起手便被那个厚脸皮的救世主自发地把脸贴了过来。

“Severus，我爱你。”

这句话，迟到了两年了。

7.

“呜呜……Sev我弄疼你了么(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)”

“唔嗯~笨蛋这种时候你竟然还有脸哭……”

他才想哭好吗？！

“呜呜，Sev是不是很疼，我轻一点？”

而刚刚擦过敏感点的penis突然缓慢下来，让从疼痛中刚有些得趣的人不满的同时又是无奈。

罢了罢了……

“笨蛋，你给我快一点！如果你那玩意儿还能正常使用的话，不然……唔啊~”

想到不能好好满足自己恋人可能会被嫌弃的Harry眨巴含着泪珠的绿眼睛，只好加快自己的动作——在那人从诱人呻吟变为求饶后，也没有减缓。

(っ╥╯﹏╰╥c)，他不要被Sev嫌弃。

……

“呜呜呜，对不起，Sev……我错了……不要讨厌我……”

腰软腿软的Severus无力地躺在床上看着那个边哭边道歉的男人，既是愤恨又是心疼。

“身为一个救世主就不应该如此浪费自己的泪水……”

“我只是你的Harry，不是救世主……我只想要你……”

“笨蛋……永远不会的，你这个蠢狮子……明明告诉过你，我爱你……”

ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3 

不要误会，这只是幸福的泪水。

其实Harry只是Severus的小哭包而已。

不过Severus只要知道他爱他就足够了。


End file.
